That's How We Do It (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by sammy1026
Summary: A scary situation brings about some uneasy hours for Cody and the Allen children.


_Mari &amp; Ilna-thanks for your input and advice on this and every story. You guys are the best and have made every minute in this universe an absolute joy._

_Sandy-we've been through the lowest of fandom lows and the highest of fandom highs. The highs are definitely better but having someone to commiserate with makes the lows much more bearable. Thanks for always being there in both instances._

_REAL Worlders-you guys are the absolute best. I'm running out of superlatives to describe you. Your support and encouragement are a gift and I love hearing about the memories these stories bring up for you._

* * *

**That's How We Do It (1/1)**

"Cody!"

The fear in Jacob's voice had Cody running for the living room from the kitchen where he was putting the finishing touches on dinner.

"What's wrong?" he asked, surveying the area and seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Jacob was standing next to the coffee table staring at the television with wide eyes and pointing at the screen.

Cody followed his brother's frightened gaze and saw a bright red banner screaming '_Breaking News_'. The screen was filled with the glare of the flashing lights of police cars and other emergency vehicles while the crawl along the bottom gave the few confirmed details of a standoff in a warehouse on the docks.

Cody grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned the television off.

"They said something about police and they said Five-0 too." Jacob looked at Cody with frightened eyes. "Is Lieutenant Catherine ok? And the Commander? And 'tective Williams?"

"I'm sure they're fine," Cody said as soothingly as he could manage. He had no idea what was going on but he definitely didn't want Jacob to get upset at the thought of something bad happening to his new friends. "They're catching the bad guys. Just like they always do. That's their job."

"I know but the lady on the tv said there were shots and fires." Jacob's lip trembled slightly and Cody decided not to correct him about the reporter saying 'shots fired' since it would likely make things worse.

"I'm sure everything is fine." Cody sat on the couch and pulled Jacob into his lap. "You know Five-0 always gets the bad guys. What were you doing watching the news anyway? I thought you were watching the show about dolphins."

"I was," Jacob said earnestly, "but then the dolphins went away and the lady came on talking about shooting. Where are the docks? Is it near here?"

"No, it's not near here." Cody wrapped his arms around his youngest brother and gave him a squeeze. "You're safe. We're all safe. And the Commander and Lieutenant Catherine are taking care of the bad guys."

"There were a lot of police cars," Jacob said warily. "It looks scary. Are the Commander and Lieutenant Catherine scared?"

"No, they're brave. And they'll be fine." Cody smiled confidently and it seemed to placate Jacob for the moment. "Now go get washed up and tell the others it's time for dinner."

"What are we having?"

"Chicken tenders, macaroni and cheese and green beans."

"I don't want any green beans." Jacob shook his head and wrinkled his nose.

Cody smiled at his brother's expression. "You have to eat your green beans or you don't get an ice cream sandwich for dessert."

Jacob considered his options. "Alright," he sighed dramatically. "I'll eat them."

Cody smiled as Jacob scrambled off the couch and headed to round up the others. As soon as he heard Jacob start down the hall he turned the tv back on, lowered the volume, and tried to get some information on what was happening at the docks.

* * *

"Everything ok there?" Jenna Allen asked as she sat down in the gas station's small break room and pulled out the cheese sandwich and apple she brought from home.

"Everything's good," Cody reported. "We finished dinner and now Casey's getting a shower, Dylan and Kaitlin are playing cards and Jacob is coloring."

"Sounds good," Jenna said as she propped her tired feet up on the chair across from her. She glanced nervously at the television in the corner where the local news station was covering the incident at the docks. "Are you watching tv?" she asked uneasily.

"Only when the others aren't around," Cody instinctively lowered his voice and looked around to make sure none of his siblings were in earshot. "Jacob was watching earlier when they cut in with a special report. I got it turned off fast though and I don't think he heard much."

"Good," Jenna sighed with relief. She hated how many hours her second job took her away from her kids but it made it a little easier knowing Cody had a good head on his shoulders and could be counted on to handle things in her absence.

"I've been trying to keep up as much as I can," Cody confided. "It looks really … intense."

"It does," Jenna agreed with a nervous sigh. "But Steve and the team are the best at what they do and I'm sure they're doing everything they can to end this."

"I know," Cody said. "I…" he started then hesitated before deciding to go on. "I texted Comman ... I mean ... I texted Steve. I'm not sure why … I mean obviously he's not gonna get it right now. I just wanted to … I don't know…" his voice trailed off.

"You just wanted him to know you were thinking of him?" Jenna knew Cody had formed a strong bond with Steve and that he'd be worried. With her at work he had to put on a strong, confident face for the younger kids but she wanted him to understand that she was there for him if he wanted to express his own fear.

"Yeah," Cody sighed. "Do you think that was ok?"

"I'm sure it was," Jenna said and her heart went out to her oldest son. "Look, I can see if there's any way I can get off a little early tonight if you need me there."

"No," Cody insisted. "I'm sure everything will be fine. I just … "

"I know." Jenna closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm worried too. We knew when we got involved with the 5-0 team they have dangerous jobs. All we can do at a time like this is stay strong, remember how good they are at their jobs and believe everything will be ok."

"You're right," Cody said. "It's just … hard. But I'll make sure the rest of the kids don't get too worried."

"I know you will," Jenna smiled at the boy who at sixteen had more of a sense of responsibility than her ex-husband ever had. "Listen could you do me a favor and have everyone throw their dirty clothes in a pile in the living room? If I get all the laundry done tonight maybe we can have a movie night tomorrow since I'm off."

"Okay. I'll take care of it."

"Thanks, Cody. I'll call later to tell everyone goodnight but if you need me for anything you call."

"I will. See you later."

Just as Cody disconnected the call Casey entered the room. "I was listening to the radio," she said in a soft voice, "and they said there's a shootout and a hostage situation at the docks."

"Yeah," Cody sighed, "there is." He'd been hoping none of the other kids would find out but as the situation dragged on and local media coverage became pervasive it got harder and harder to keep the events at the dock a secret.

"Are Kono and Chin and the rest of the team there?" Casey twisted her hands nervously.

"They are." Cody knew there was no point in trying to sugar coat things since Casey had heard the report herself and knew how serious the situation was.

"Are they gonna be ok? The reporter on the radio said people have been shot."

"We won't know anything for sure until it's over but we have to stay positive." Cody kept his voice as even as possible. "The 5-0 team is the best. I'm sure they'll all be fine."

"Kono and me are gonna go running together on Saturday."

"And I," Cody said with a small smile and both siblings found some comfort in his usual grammar correction. "Listen, Case, I'm sure everything is going to be ok. We'll get a call as soon as there's any news."

"I just hope it's good news," Casey said nervously.

"It will be," Cody replied confidently. "But in the meantime we have to make sure the other kids don't find out. We don't need them worrying before we have more information. Jacob knows a little because he saw the original report but I managed to get him off the subject. We have to keep this just between us. Ok?"

"Ok," she agreed. "Do you really think they're gonna be ok?"

"I'm sure of it," Cody said hoping he didn't have to go back on his word. "Mom wants us to get all the dirty laundry and put it in the living room. Wanna help the other kids get the stuff from their rooms and I'll get the stuff from the bathroom?"

"Sure." Casey turned to walk away then turned back. "You'll tell me if you hear anything else though right? No matter what?"

"I will. I promise."

* * *

Just over an hour later Cody sat in the living room watching the local news coverage. It had been a while since there was new information and he was getting frustrated by the fact that the reporters and anchors just kept reporting the same vague facts over and over. He wanted more concrete details.

Suddenly the screen erupted with movement as the sound of explosions rang out loud and clear. He watched in horror as fireballs leapt high into the sky. His hand clutched the remote tighter and he closed his eyes against a rising wave of panic.

* * *

Jenna Allen kept one eye on the gas station's television, mounted at ceiling height near the middle of the store, from her position behind the counter. Two full tour buses pulled into the station about fifteen minutes earlier and she was busy ringing up drinks and snacks for the weary travelers who barely seemed to notice the chaos playing out on the tv above their heads.

Suddenly the screen was filled with the sights and sounds of explosions and it was all she could do to keep her cheese sandwich from making another appearance.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Jacob, Kaitlyn and Dylan, under the watchful eye of Casey, each carried the last of their dirty clothes into the living room and added them to the pile.

"Thanks," Cody said, forcing a smile, "now why don't you guys let Casey help you brush your teeth then jump in bed and I'll come in and read you a story before Mom calls to say goodnight."

"Can I have another ice cream sandwich?" Jacob asked.

"Not tonight," Cody chuckled. "But if you don't give Casey any trouble about brushing your teeth I'll read you an extra story."

"Yay," Jacob turned and skipped excitedly down the hall. "Come watch me, Casey. I'll do it real good."

As the others followed Jacob down the hall Cody's phone rang. His mother wasn't due to call for another half hour.

He glanced at the screen and his heart leapt into his throat.

"Commander?" he answered anxiously.

"Yeah, it's me," Steve said. "We're all ok."

"Oh good," Cody let out a breath he'd felt as though he'd been holding since he first found out about the standoff. "We saw it on the news."

"I was afraid that might happen," Steve said apologetically. "Are you alone with the kids?"

"Yeah, Mom's at work. Jacob saw the first report on tv but I got it turned off before he saw too much. Casey heard something on the radio but I told her I was sure everything was gonna be ok. Dylan and Kaitlyn don't know. At least I don't think they do."

"Good," Steve said. "That's good. I wouldn't want you guys to be worried but … you know … it's part of the job."

"I know."

"Always remember we work as a team and we have other's backs. We don't seek out situations like this but when they happen we make a plan and try to resolve them with the fewest possible injuries."

"It's . . . it's good to know you guys all . . . watch out for each other."

"Just like you watch out for your brothers and sisters."

"Well, no one is shooting at me," Cody smiled, the release of tension leaving him in an almost giddy mood.

"True," Steve smiled, "but still, it's a great thing you do, having your mom's back."

"Thanks."

"So you tell the others that everyone is fine. We're heading back to the palace now to question the guys we took into custody so I'm not sure when I'll get another chance to call but I just wanted to let you know we're all ok."

"Thanks. I uh . . . I hope it's ok that I sent you that text. I mean … I knew you were busy obviously but I just…"

"It's fine, Cody," Steve assured him. "More than fine, actually. You can call or text me whenever you want and know that even if I'm in the middle of something at the moment I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"That . . . that's . . . that means . . ." He took a deep breath. "Thanks."

"Ok I gotta go. I'll call tomorrow and set up a time to go driving this weekend."

"Thanks. And thanks for calling."

Cody disconnected the call then slipped the phone into his pocket and headed down the hall with a spring in his step to give Casey the good news.

Thirty minutes later, after _three_ extra stories and a good night phone call from his mother during which Cody stepped into the hall out of the earshot of the others and happily recounted his conversation with Steve, the younger kids were tucked into bed. Casey was reading for another half hour or so before she would turn in herself.

Cody entered the living room, stepped around the pile of laundry and headed for the couch then turned back. With a determined smile he began sorting the clothes the way he'd seen his mother do many times. If he got a couple of loads in before she got home she might be able to get to bed a little earlier tonight.

'That's how we do it,' Cody smiled, remembering Steve's words, 'We have each other's backs.'

**THE END**

* * *

If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games.

Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com.


End file.
